Cambiando el futuro
by Vico gomez
Summary: Despues de tres años vuelve a estar en peligro la tierra pero esta vez sera mas peligro que nunca nuevas alianzas un nuevo amor nuevos enemigos y todo porque estoy cambiando el futuro (No soy buena con los resumenes por fa pasen a leer)
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Autora Naoko Takeshi yo solo lo uso para distraerme**

 _Capitulo 1: Un encuentro inesperado el mal despierta_

Ya habia pasado tres años desde la batalla contra Galaxia,desde la lleguada de tres estrellas fugaces a la Tierra,desde que las sailor protegieron a la ya era justo que cada quien viviera su sueño,que amara y que fuera feliz a su manera sin criticas ni reclamos todas y cada una lo cumplio pero una chica rubia y de ojos azules conocida como Serena Tsukino no lo cumplio

-Porque-dijo en un susurro Serena. Ella se encontraba en la torre de Tokio mirando el horizonte era una tarde de otoño, era su costumbre cuando se sentia sola y cansada se iba a la cima de la torre a admirar lo que un dia llamaria su reino

-Porque solo eso quiero saber-dijo cuando una lagrima rodo por su mejilla hasta caer al suelo-Que tonta soy recordando a alguien que se fue hace tres años-dijo limpiandose el rastro de la lagrima y rio puso una mano en ventanal del mirador la sonrisa desaparecio-Que posiblemente ya te olvido-dijo dandose la vuelta dispuesta a salir del lugar cuando un ruido le aviso que habia alguien que la acompañaba

-Sal de alli-dijo Serena con serenidad y tranquilidad de la sombra salio un joven con una sonrisa en los labios

-Hola de Nuevo su bella majestad-dijo haciendo una leve reverencia Serena no creia quien estaba enfrente de ella-Observo que su Majestad esta mas bella que nunca mas con la luz de su planeta-dijo el joven dando un paso mas hacia ella

-Y tu mas sano que nunca-dijo Serena sin dejarlo de mirar-Nunca me imagine encontrarnos de este modo-dijo Serena con una tranquilidad que sorprendio al joven

-Ni yo Mi Majestad-dijo observandola cada facción de ella-Su belleza es mas grande a un así su Alegria se vuelve mas pequeña-dijo sorprendiendo a Serena-Te agradezco por no haberme atacado-dijo con una sonrisa ladina

-Que le hace pensar que lo atacaria-dijo Serena con una sonrisa amigable que dejo preplejo al joven

-Bueno porque soy uno de sus enemigos-dijo caminando al ventanal dandole la espalda a Serena

-Pero ahora sos mi amigo-dijo Serena dando un paso hacia el

-Quien se atreva a ser sufrir a la joya mas bella del Universo merece la muerte-dijo dandose la vuelta-Si me permite me retiro-dijo desapareciendo dejando a Serena pensativa

 _El planeta Kimuko_

 _"Mi bombon cuanto te extraño cada dia que pasa me enamoro mas y aunque se que no me correspondes te seguire amando"_ penso Seiya con un suspiro dos jovenes lo observaban uno de ellos neguo

-Seiya-dijo en forma de regaño-Creo que ya hemos hablado de esto ¿no?-dijo acercandose al joven

-Si lo se-dijo restandole importancia el otro joven de cabellera plateada se acerco

-Ya Taiki tranquilo-dijo Yaten tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

-Tu tambien-dijo Taiki molesto-La princesa nos concidio el deseo de dejarnos asi-dijo señalandolos-Y asi es como les pagan-dijo viendolos

-Si se todo eso Taiki no me lo tienes que recordar cada vez que tienes la oportunidad-dijo Seiya molesto empujandolo a un lado-Dejame en paz-dijo entrando al palacio

-Maldita sea-dijo Taiki dandole un golpe a la columna

-Taiki mira Seiya siempre le guardara respeto a nuestra princesa y eso es lo importante-dijo Yaten colocando su mano en el hombro de su joven hermano

Una princesa los observaba desde lejos una extraña tristeza la invadio

-Yo creo que ya es hora Kikyu-dijo una sailor viendola

-Si tienes razon-dijo volteandola a ver-Pero es que...me duele dejar ir a mis...estrellas-dijo bajando la mirada

-Kikkyu yo te lo adverti que esto sucederia-dijo acercando aguarro el menton de la princesa levantandolo limpiando sus lagrimas

-Si sabia que esto sucederia pero dijo mirando hacia la ventana-Esperaba que fuera mas despues-dijo con un dolor

-Kikkyu mira yo se que te duele pero mientras mas tiempo pase mas dolor causara-dijo acariciando su cabello

-Tal vez tengas razón-dijo pensando-Pero y despues-dijo

-Lo siento no te entiendo-dijo la sailor viendola

-Y despues que hayan salvado al Universo salvado a ella ¿Que? dime-dijo exasperada

-Despues nada Kikkyu despues todo volvera como debio de ser-dijo viendola Kikkyu neguo seguia sin entender

-Despues me las devolveran-dijo con una sonrisa triste

-Despues simplemente ella decidira a quien le perteneze su corazon su destino-dijo viendola con algo de decepcion " _ok Kikkyu pense que seria mas facil pero te tendre que enseñartelo" penso la sailor_ -Ven te enseñare algo-dijo dandose la vuelta comenzando a caminar la princesa le siguio el paso

Las dos mujeres siguieron caminando por un gran pasillo que poco a poco le falta la luz lleguaron enfrente de una gran puerta que tenian unos signos

-Kikkyu querida lo que hay despues de esto te hara cambiar de decision-dijo la sailor estiro su mano- **"Por la luz de la luna del milenio del plata, por la luz de la princesa y por la luz del futuro yo la Sailor de la fuerza pido que te abras"** -dijo la puerta comenzo a brillar y se abrio lentamente-Lista Kikkyu-dijo con una sonrisa

*********************************************:

 _En las Tinieblas._

Desde lo más profundo del Universo una oscuridad profunda llamada Las Tinieblas existia alguien que la paz no era de su agrado

-Al fin-dijo una voz profunda y sin vida una mano salia-Vamos-dijo saliendo de un agujero un joven la sonrisa salio de sus labios-Yo el gran Amo de las Tinieblas he despertado-dijo riendose en sus extremos existian cinco estuatas-Vamos mis sirvientes despierten-dijo elevando sus manos las estuatas comezaron a rajarse hasta quebrarse

-Hay que sueño más relajante-dijo una bella mujer

-Correcto-dijo otro con una sonrisa de maldad pura

-Pero ya mucho descanso-dijo otra mujer con unas garras filosas

-Es hora de la funcion-dijo otro joven de brazos cruzados

-Majestad ¿Como ha estado?-fue la pregunta del ultimo sirviente

-Bien con ganas de sangre y terror-dijo riendose-Es hora-dijo dando un giro los sirvientes se inclinaron desapareciendo

-Nuestro hogar-dijo con una sonrisa el Amo se acerco-Blood-dijo sin más aparecio la joven con sus garras rompio el sello rompiendo asi el sello

-Es hora que la funcion empieze-dijo entrando al lugar

-Tantos recuerdos-dijo el Gran Amo sentandose en el trono cerro los ojos y los abrio una sonrisa salio-Ojala y estes lista Princesa-dijo riendose

 ***Notas de la autora**

Bueno aqui esta este capitulo es mi primer fic relacionado a Sailor Moon espero que sea de su agrado Disculpen por las faltas de ortografia espero sus Reiwis comenten plis gracias por leer este fic

Chao mis bellas lectoras


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Autora Naoko Takeshi yo solo lo uso para distraerne**

 _Capitulo 2:Las sailor regresan_

Serena salia de la torre de Tokio se dirigia a su casa la noche ya habia caido

 _"Que hacia Diamante aqui lo que estoy segura es que no es nada bueno pero si les digo a las chicas se enojarian mejor que quede en un secreto"_ penso la joven entrando a su casa-Ya llegue-dijo cerrando la puerta detras de ella

-Ha Serena Hija hola-dijo saliendo a recibirla-¿Comeras?-pregunto

-He No gracias ya comi-mintio subiendo las gradas hacia su cuarto

-Claro Kenji-dijo entrando a la cocina-Ya es hora de que Serena viva sola-dijo sentandose Kenji se le quedo viendo

-¡¿QUE?!-grito levantandose-Mi pequeña serena viviendo sola NI LOCO-dijo caminando por toda la habitacion

-Mira amor-dijo buscando las palabras-Ella ya tiene 19 años y bueno lo correcto seria que viviera sola-dijo aguarrandole la mano

-¡CLARO QUE NO! Que llegue a los 30 años no importa-dijo soltandola

-Claro que no Serena ya es mayor me duele dejarla ir pero es parte del crecimiento-dijo viendolo retadoramente

-Ok preguntemole y que ella decida-dijo setandose,-Pero dime acaso Serena te dijo algo-dijo viendola tristemente

-No-dijo suspirando-Mira serena ya casi no sale de su cuarto,Llegua tarde y tan solo mirarla me doy cuenta que quiere su propio espacio-dijo algo triste le dolia saber que su hija ya habia crecido-Nuestra hija ya crecio con ella ya cumplimos nuestro deber es hora que ella sigua sola-dijo con una sonrisa triste

Mientras Serena se encontraba acostada mirando el techo tristemente

-Serena-dijo Luna viendolala la cual limpio las lagrimas que habia salido

-Si Luna-dijo sonrientemente Luna se acosto en su regazo

-¿Serena dime que sucede?-dijo Serena la acaricio la cargo y le dio un beso en la luna creciente

-Nada luna nada-dijo dejandola a un lado acostandose mañana seria un dia largo

 _En el Palacio de las Tinieblas_

Los sirvientes del Amo de las tinieblas se encontraron en una habitacion con vista a la densa niebla que se enconntraba afuera

-Que bueno es volver a la vida-dijo una bella mujer sentandose en el barandal

-Mas si es para vengarse-dijo una joven mirandose las garras

-Si se imaginan la cara de la princesa al vernos-dijo un joven cerrando los ojos

-Bueno bueno ya dejen de alegrias recuerden...-no lo dejo terminar ya que el mas frio de todos hablo.

-Recuerden que nos venguaremos y lucharemos a la par de nuestro amo-dijo de brazos cruzados-Nada de juegos-dijo friamente todos asistieron

Mientras en el centro del ppalacio se encontraba el amo de la Tinieblas

-¡Daccep!-exclamo enfrente aparacio una joven bella

Si mi Amo-dijo arrodillada enfrente de el

-Te ordeno que vayas al planeta Kimoku exactamente en el reino Kanel y consigueme mi cetro-dijo viendola-Y de paso haz cenizas ese planeta-dijo con una sonrisa-Anda apurate-dijo molesto Daccep desaparecio-Blood-grito enfrente de el aparecio la otra mujer

-Si mi Amo-dijo haciendo una reverencia el sinrio

-Anda al planeta Tierra y atacala-dijo viendola-Ha si algo más mata a cada humano de ese mendigo planeta-dijo ella desparecio-Todos caeran ya lo veran-dijo riendose

 _En el planeta Kimoku, Reino Kanel_

-Enserio en este estupido planeta-dijo Daccep aparecion en la cima de un arbol-Me sorprende que pueda aguardar el cetro de mi Amo-dijo bajando-Ok que empieza la destruccion-dijo sonriendo saltando al arbol mas alto-Hmm si yo fuera un cetro poderoso en donde me meteria-dijo sentandose-Ha ya se en un cofre-dijo levantandose

-No seas ¡Estupida!-dijo un joven apareciendo

-Exilium-dijo sorprendida-Y no soy estupida-dijo de brazos cruzados

-Si lo sos por que obiamente que el cetro esta en donde esta la princesa-dijo viendola

-En su casa-dijo viendola Exilium suspiro

-Enserio de lo que tienes de bella lo tienes de estupida-dijo-En el palacio-dijo molesto

-Ha ya veo pero habra muchos guardias-dijo viendola Exilium rodo los ojos

-Yo los distrere anda y yo quemare la mitad del reino y tu la otra-dijo exasperado

¿Que? claro que no-dijo sorprendida-A mi me dejaron esta mision a ti no-dijo semalandolo

-Claro pero a mi mandaron a segurarme que hagas bien las cosas-dijo sonriendo

-Maldito-dijo entre dientes-Ok quema la cuarta parte de este planeta y yo lo demas-dijo dispuesta a irse

-Si claro que no-dijo riendose-La mitad o nada-dijo viendola retadoramente

-Ok como quieras-dijo acercandose a la entrada del palacio

-No es permitido el pase señorita-dijo los guardias

-Bueno si lo se pero es que necesito hablar con la Reina-dijo haciendose la inocente

-Desde hace tiempos no tenemos Reina-dijo dudoso viendo a la señorita

-Ha entonces a la desendiente la Princesa Kikyuu del linaje Kanel-dijo viendolo

-Usted sabe mucho pero a la vez no acaso usted es una intrusa-dijo señalandola con la lanza

-Quite eso o te arrepentiras-dijo viendolo sus ojos brillaron

-Si claro-dijo-Señorita-termino atras de ellos bajo Exilium un golpe y el guardia estaba caido

-Esfera oscura-dijo en su mano salio una esfera negra y la lanzo contra el guardia restante-Apurate a conseguir el cetro antes que lleguen los otros guardias-dijo desapareciendo

-Perfecto-dijo entrando corriendo-Ok-dijo cerrando los ojos-Desendientes de los hombres del viento diganme en donde se encuentra el cetro-dijo una rafaja de viento pado ella abrio los ojos-listo-dijo

-Alto alli-dijo un grupo de guardias ella volteo

-Viento mortal-dijo abriendo las manos una rafaja fuerte tiro a los guardias se dio la vuelta siguiendo su camino

-Alto alli intrusa-dijo una joven de cabello largo aguarrado en una coleta

-Y tu ¿Quien sos?-dijo poniendose en posicion de pelea

-Yo soy una de las tres guardianas de la princesa Soy Sailor Fighter-dijo dando un salto

-Si claro-dijo abriendo su mano-Viento mortal-dijo atancandolo ella lo esquivo

-Laser de estrella fugaz-dijo saliendo una luz contra ella. Daccep desparecio aparecion detras de la sailor

-Viento mortal-susurrro el ataque tiro a la sailor hacia la pared se hiba a levantar cuando un golpe la dejo inconsiente-Chao-dijo saliendo corriendo ha su objetivo

 _En la Tierra,Tokio_

En la Torre de Tokio se encontraba Blood haciendo un pequeño hechizo

-Dios de la muerte ayudame en convertir mi sangre en monstruo y a cambio ofrezco todas las almas que consiguan-dijo contandose la punta del dedo dejando caer dos gotas-Ustedes levantense y en nombre de Hades maten-grito de esas gotas salieron dos monstruos-Vamos-dicho estos los Monstruos saltaron rompiendo los ventanales-Y yo los observo-dijo caminando saltando

Mientras en el templo Hikawa se encontraba Ray meditando sin abrir los ojos aguarro un pergamino lanzandolo

-Apartate Satanas-dijo una vez lanzado-¿Quien anda alli?-pregunto estiro su mano aguarrando una escoba cerca de ella

-Disculpame señorita-dijo un joven de ojos verdes-Pero cuando pasaba por aqui me cayo esto-dijo mostrando el pergamino Ray comenzo a reir

-He disculpame yo he-dijo avergonzada el intercomunicador sono _"Enserio No podias ser mas inoportunas"_ penso sonriendo

-No se preocupe-dijo acercandose a ella

-He si yo me tengo que ir pero si gusta adentro se encuentra mi abuelo para atenderlo-dijo Ray saliendo corriendo escondiendose detras de unos arboles-Por el poder del cristal de Marte Trasformacion-dijo Ray transformandose en Sailor Mars

Mientras en el centro de Tokio

-Alguien que me ayude-dijo un hombre mientras era aguarrado por un monstro este levanto la mano el hombre cerro los ojos

-Tiara Lunar-dijo una sailor en particualar el hombre cayo-Corra-dijo Sailor moon una vez enfrente del hombre

-Si yo te lo agradezco Sailor Moon-dijo saliendo corriendo el monstro corrio asia ella _"Ahora como rayos ataco Chicas vengan"_ Penso corriendo

-Tierra Tiembla-dijo una voz proveniente de unas de sus Sailor

-Uranus-dijo Sailor Moon admirada-Neptuno-dijo viendo a la otra estas bajaron

-Se encuentra bien-dijo Neptuno acercandose a ella con una sonrisa

-Y las otras-dijo Uranus buscandolas Sailor Moon exhalo

-Ellas no han venido todavia-dijo acercandose a Uranus

-Disculpen mi tardanza-dijo Mars bajando al grupo

-Hay lo mismo digo-dijo Jupiter acercandose Sailor Moon sonrio

-Al fin si quieren lleguan mañana-dijo Uranus con sarcasmo

-Uranus-dijieron en unisono Sailor Moon y Neptuno Uranus rodo los ojos sin darse cuenta uno de esos monstruos salto hacía ellos

-Cadena de amor de venus-dijo Sailor Venus amarando al monstruo lanzandolo a un lado

Lejos de alli observaba una joven muy molesta

-¿Ustedes son los que molestan a mis monstruos?-dijo Una joven de cabello rojizo y ojos de color carmesi de piel blanca

-Si y tu ¿Quien rayos eres?-dijo Uranus dando un paso adelante

-Yo-dijo señalandose-Soy Blood una de las Sirvientes del amo de las tinieblas-dijo de brazos cruzados alzando una ceja al ver la cara de confusion sonrio-¿Por lo que veo que no lo conocen?-dijo en forma de pregunta-¡El Gran Principe Tenebris desendiente del Rey Caos!-ezclamo con suma alegria-Levantaos mis monstruo y ¡Atacaos!-dijo lo ultimo lo grito señalandolas

-Trueno de Jupiter re truena-dijo Jupiter lanzando un rayo hacia Blood la cual lo esquivo

.no-dijo moviendo su dedo negativamente para despues reirse-Piensas que con ese ataque me vas a matar no seas ¡Idiota!-dijo parandose de reirse-Latigo de Sangre-dijo quitandose un cabello el cual se volvio un latigo atacando a Jupiter la cual salio lanzada a una pared

-Maldita-dijo Jupiter levantandose con difilcultad mientras Blood reia

-Jupiter-dijo Sailor Moon corriendo hacia ella atras fueron las demas

-No seria divertido si yo te mato asi que me retiro-dijo comezando a desparecer-Pero no me extrañen que les dejare a mis Mounstros-dijo desapareciendo por completo

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Sailor Moon Jupiter sonrio

-Si no se preocupe-dijo sacudiendose-Solo es un raspon-dijo con una sonrisa

-Hay que tener cuidado-dijo Venus observando a todos lados

-¿Es posible que los monstruos se generen?-pregunto Neptuno señalando al monstruo que anteriormenre Venus ataco

-Pues no lo se-dijo Venus volteo al ver el Monstruos se asombro

-No es solo el Dos mas vienen-dijo Uranus sacando su espada-Atquen con todo-dijo preparandose-Y recuerden ¡Protegan a Sailor Moon-dijo corriendo hacia un Mounstruo-Espada de Uranus Elimina-dijo atacando desaciendo al Mounstro por la mitad

-Levantaos y atacaos-dijo Blood elevando su mano del Mounstrou se regenero apareciendo dos mas

-Maldicion-dijo Uranus siendo lanzada a un lado

-Maremoto de Neptuno-ese fue el ataque de la sailor Neptuno lo fallo el mounstruo corrio hacia ella

-Trueno de Jupiter Retruena-dijo lanzando su ataque deporando al enemigo

-Gracias-dijo aliviada-Uranus-dijo corriendo hacia ella

-Estoy bien-dijo levantandose sonriendo-No te preocupes-dijo viendola tiernamente para despues salir corriendo

-No se mueva de aqui-dijo venus-Beso de belleza y amor de venus-dijo atacando a un mounstruo sin darse cuenta que un Mounstruo salio corriendo hacia ella

-Princesa-dijo Uranus mientras era lanzada a un lado

-Saeta llamente-dijo Mars un pero fallo siendo atacado a un lado-No-dijo levantandose

-Tiara lunar en accion-dijo sin darse cuenta que no funcionaba siendo aguarrada del brazo

-Un alma muy pura-dijo el Mounstruo una rosa se dirigia hacia el monstruo pero no lleguo ya que fue fulminada por una flecha que pasaba por alli

*****************************************************.*****

 ***Notas de la autora:**

Bueno comenzando disculpa por la tardanza mil disculpas pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo le agradezco los comentarios a:

 **Mirel Moon:** Espero que este tambuen te guste

 **Zabitamt1975:** Bueno gracias por el consejito lo tome en cuenta

Y agradezco que se tomen en cuenta esta historia

Espero que comenten

Chao mis lindas lectoras


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenece si no a la autora Naoko Takeshi yo solo lo uso para distraerme**

 _Capitulo 3: Los nuevos enemigos_

-Un alma muy pura-dijo el Mounstruo una rosa se dirigia hacia él pero no lleguo ya que fue fulminada por una flecha que pasaba por alli

-¿Que fue eso?-preguntó Jupiter viendo al monstruo hecho cenizas

-Estas bien-pregunto un joven vestido de una armadura blanca con detalles dorados con una capa blanca tenia un antifaz blanco con dorado resaltando sus ojos verdes hacia Sailor Moon

-Aléjate-dijo Uranus corriendo hacia él. El caballero al darse cuenta dio un salto hacia atras desapareciendo

-Vieron eso-dijo Venus asombrada Uranus se acerco a la princesa

-Se encuentra bien-dijo levantando la ella asintió sacudiendo se

Mientras tanto Tuxedo Mask se encontraba persiguiendo al Misterioso Caballero

-Detente-dijo Tuxedo cuando lo logro alcanzar el Caballero se paro dándose la vuelta

-Quien sos para decirme que hacer-dijo él retadoramente

-Yo soy el Príncipe de este planeta-dijo viendolo fríamente-¿Y tu? - pregunto acercándose

-Yo soy el principe del satélite que da calor osea que sin mi sos un planeta frío-dijo dando un salto desapareciendo

-Maldición-dijo regresando en donde todos se encontraban su lleguada no pasa desapercibido

-Tuxedo ¿En donde estabas?-pregunto Mars viéndolo de la nada apareció Mercury

-Chicas-dijo Mercury la mirada fria de Uranus llegó hacia ella

-Hasta que la Princesa se digna a aparecer-dijo Sarcástica mente ella la ignogro

-Princesa disculpa-dijo acercandose Sailor Moon se alejo transformándose en Serena

-No sucede nada no te preocupes-dijo restando le importancia -

-Serena-dijo Darien agarrandola del hombro-Tu brazo no te puedes ir así que Amy te lo revise-dijo preocupado

-Si-dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos Amy se acerco

El dia habia pasado sin ninguna novedad ni ataque las chicas se encontraban en la mansión de las sailor exteriores

-Ya esta Tia Serena-dijo Hotoru con una sonrisa Serena le agradecio

-¿Quienes eran?-dijo Haruka caminando en la sala

-Tenian tiempo de no atacar-dijo Michiru reflexionando lo que acaba de pasar

-Son fuertes se podria decir que mas que nosotros-dijo Lita

-Nos vencieron nos humillaron-dijo Mina alterada-Pareciamos como si fueramos unas Novatas-dijo sentandose se sentía impotente

-Te incluistes-dijo Rei aplaudiendo con burla Mina se levanto

-Que insinuastes-dijo acercandose a ella Rei se rio

-Lo que entendiste-dijo retadoramente

-Si claro lo dice la humilde-dijo Mina con sarcasmo Rei se proponia a contestar

-¡Ya!-exclamo serena todas la voltearon a ver-Eso no importa-dijo mas tranquila-Lo que si importa es saber quienes son y como detenerlos-concluyó

-O si somos los unicos que han sido atacados-dijo Setsuna entrando al lugar

 _En el Reino Akanel_

-Viento mortal-susurrro el ataque tiro a la sailor hacia la pared se hiba a levantar cuando un golpe la dejo inconsiente-Chao-dijo saliendo corriendo ha su objetivo

Al fin lo había logrado se encontraba enfrente de la puerta que encerraba el cetro de su señor se acerco cautelosamente puso su mano encima de la puerta empujo levemente se encontraba abierta alguien estaba adentro ¿quienes seran?

Mientras en el cuarto

-Mira esto-dijo Galaxia mostrandole con la mamo todo el lugar

-¿Que es este lugar?-dijo Kikkyu sorprendida dio un paso enfrente observando cada objeto

-Este lugar es en donde se aguarda cada poder de la galaxia sin importar si sea malo o bueno-dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro

-Yo.. no sabia que existia este lugar-dijo algo nerviosa presentia que algo hiba a suceder

-Este el centro de todo el poder-aseguro Kikkyu no entendía que tenia este cuarto relación con su decisión

-Dime y todo esto que tiene que ver la princesa de la luna-dijo viendo a Galaxia

-La Princesa Lunar conocida como Serenety Salvo a cada ser que estava en peligro , tu-dijo señalando la-Estas en vida gracias a ella-acusó-Le debes eso y más-dijo molesta

-No eso no-dijo dandose la vuelta-le puedo dar lo que sea pero a mis estrellas jamas-dijo aguantando las lagrimas

-¡No son tuyas!-exclamó obligando la a que la mirará

-¡Si lo son!-grito llorando Galaxia le agarro la mandíbula asiendo que volteara

-Eso-dijo señalando un cetro-El dueño de eso causo dolor tanto que no te imaginas-habló kikkyu se soltó con cierto dolor-Y ese hombre mato a tus padres y ella la Princesa te salvo-dijo tranquilizando se una risa se oyó

-¡Que espectáculo!-exclamó mientras aplaudia-¿Quien diría? Y dicen que las princesa son nobles-dijo apareciendo

-¿Quien rayos eres?-pregunto Galaxia en posición de pelea

-Yo soy Daccep-dijo con orgullo Kikkyu se seco las lagrimas

-Y a ¿Que venistes?-pregunto con serenidad Daccep rio

-Yo vine a traer lo que le pertenece a mi Reino-dijo acercándose

-Aquí no hay nada tuyo-dijo Kikkyu a la defensiva

-Claro que lo hay-dijo sonriendo maléficamente-Y si me permiten-dijo dando un salto

-¡Galactica Inflation!-exclamó Galaxia lanzando le varios rayos hacia ella la cual esquivó cada uno de ellos

-¡Viento mortal!-exclamó lanzando un viento violento Galaxia con una gran facilidad lo esquivó

-Galactica Superstring-pronuncio mientras aparecían unos anillos a su alrededor mientras una sonrisa salia-¡Galactica Inflation!-exclamo lanzando los mismo rayos

-Idiota-dijo Exilium deshaciendo el ataque de Galaxia-Esfera Oscura-invoco atacando a Galaxia

-¡Viento Mortal!-exclamo el ataque se dirigia a la princesa

-¡Estrella de sailor Marker!-ataco Marker mientras Healer salvaba a Kikkyu

-¿Esta bien?-pregunto la sailor preocupada

-Si pero anda y aguarra ese cetro-dijo señalando al objeto la sailor asintió dejandola en el suelo corriendo hacia el lugar

-Haz algo Daccep-dijo Exilium esquivando un golpe de galaxia

-Si espera-dijo esquivando el ataque de Sailor Marker-Corriente de viento-susurro una corriente se fue hacia la sailor-Levantaos-termino la corriente levanto a Marker hacia el cielo y lo tiro al suelo dejandola inconsciente-Listo-dijo dando un salto desapareciendo volviendo a aparecer enfrente del cetro agarrando lo

-Creo que hasta aqui queda-dijo Exilium saltando desapareciendo

-Adios-dijo Daccep sonriendo

-Infierno Estelar de Healer-ataco la sailor golpeando a Daccep ella se levanto

-¡Viento Mortal!-ataco a Healer asiendo que la sailor golpeara contra la pared-Adios-dijo desapareciendo

-Se lo han llevado-dijo Galaxia apretando los puños

 _En la Tierra Tokio_

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Haruka a Setsuna

-Bueno de que si nos atacaron a nosotras tambien hay posibilidad de que atacaran otro planeta-dijo con tranquilidad

-Eso es cierto-señalo Lita recordando-Lo mismo sucedio con Galaxia-termino

-Si pero no es lo mismo-dijo Darien-Ya que ahora hay mas enemigos-dijo fríamente

-Si pero hay concidencia no-dijo Mina comparando las dos enemigas

-No-dijo Darien viendo el cielo

-¿Porque?-dijo Rei dudosa analizando las cosas

-No porque el Sol nunca se levanto contra la Tierra-susurro sin que fuera audible para nadien

-Ya me tengo que ir-dijo Serena levantandose

-Te voy ir a dejar-dijo Darien caminando hacia la salida Serena se despidio de todas siguiendo a Darien

-Presiento que ellos no duraran mucho juntos-dijo Rei todas asistieron

En el auto el silencio reinaba Serena miraba el paisaje por la ventana del auto Darien la observaba de reojo era tan bella, tan inocente

-Serena-dijo apretando el volante ella lo volteo a ver esos azules

-Si Darien-dijo poniéndole toda la atención

-Yo...Yo ya no puedo Serena-dijo estacionando se ella lo miro confundida

-¿Que no puedes?-cuestionó tenia que armarse de valor

-Yo ya no puedo seguir con esto-dijo sin mas Serena entendió

-Enserio-dijo melancólica se sentia triste pero alegre y no sabia la razon

-Si tu ya no me quieres y eso lo sé-dijo le dolia saber eso le dolia

-¿Y tu?-dijo viendolo con una sonrisa él aguarro su mano y la llevo a sus labios

-Yo ya no te amo-dijo soltandola ella se quedo en shock entonces esto era una mentira

-¿No?-dijo incredula él negó tragando pesado-Ya veo-dijo mirando por la ventana del auto

-Disculpame-dijo sin poderla ver se sentia un idiota, como no podia amarla

-No tienes porque-dijo mirando sus manos-Entonces ya no somos novios-dijo moviendo el anillo

-No susurro ella asintió-Pero seguiré protegiendo te - dijo viendola

-Toma-dijo dándole el anillo en la mano con una sonrisa

-Esto es... - dijo observando el objeto en su mano

-Si es tuyo y te lo regreso-dijo con una sonrisa el se acercó a ella dandole un beso separándose

-Disculpame-dijo arrancando el carro ella se toco los labios y si ya no sentia lo mismo

Lleguaron a la casa de Serena ella hiba a salir él la detuvo

-Sos una gran persona Serena creelo-dijo Darien ella sonrió-Yo voy a explicarle a las chicas eso no te preocupes-dijo soltandola

-Adios Darien-dijo abrazandolo se separo saliendo del auto entro a la casa

-Ya llegué-dijo caminando hacia la sala al no recibir respuesta entro en la cocina no habia nada era extraño-Es cierto ya no me mantengo aquí-dijo sentandose en la silla-Tengo hambre-dijo levantandose abriendo el refrigeradora sacando un pastel se sento y comió un pedazo

-Hay-se oyo una voz de mujer Serena dejo de comer y se levantó se acercó a una gabeta saco una paleta

-¿Quien anda allí?-pregunto salió a la sala-Tengo una paleta-dijo se acercó a las gradas y dejó caer la paleta-Luna-dijo incrédula

 _En el Palacio de las Tinieblas_

-Entonces dices que no lo lograste por que unas chicas te atacaron-dijo el príncipe Tenebris

-Bueno si pero fueron Sailor-dijo de brazos cruzados el asintió

-Ya veo-dijo levantandose-Sailores-dijo volteando la a ver

-Si amo son 6-dijo tranquila él se comenzo a reír

-No me digas-dijo parando de reir un escalofrío recorrió la medula espinal de la joven-Tu Blood mi sirviente derrotada por unas sailores de pacotilla-dijo molestó-Sabes me decepcionas-dijo acercandose a ella

-Yo disculpe Amo pero mire no me lastimaron-dijo nerviosa él levanto la mano y la golpeo haciendo que caera

-Pero yo si vete antes que te mate-dijo ella se levantó-INUTIL-grito molestó

-Príncipe Tenebris-dijo Daccep apareciendo con una gran sonrisa a la par aparecio Exilium

-Ustedes dos que me traen-dijo desesperado Daccep extendio sus manos en ellas aparecion un cetro largo de color negro en la parte superior tenia un diamente de color verde

-Es su cetro-dijo orgullosa Exilium rodo los ojos y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse-Si lo se adonde vas Exilium-dijo el príncipe alzando la ceja

-Me retiro Mi Amo-dijo haciendo una reverencia retirándose

-Ya que-dijo Daccep alzando los hombros. El principe se acerco aguarrando su cetro

-Al fin-dijo riéndose-Tengo mi cetro-dijo caminando hacia un espejo-Ahora soy envencible-dijo tocando el espejo-No todavia no faltan ustedes-dijo en el espejo aparecieron cuatro jóvenes

 _En el Reino Akanel_

-¿En donde estoy?-pregunto un joven de cabellera negra aguarrado en una coleta levantandose

-Seiya despertastes-dijo una joven de cabello negro de ojos igualmente negros-¿Como te sentis?-pregunto acercándose

-Bien-dijo desviando su mirada-Dime Ela ¿Que hago aqui?-pregunto

-Etto... yo te vi lastimado...y bueno te ayude pero no te preocupes ya le dije a la princesa-dijo algo nerviosa

-Gracias Ela-dijo viéndola la puerta se abrió entrando Kikkyu

-Seiya ¿estas bien?-dijo preocupada acercándose-Ela ¿Puedes dejarnos solos ?-pregunto ella asintio saliendo del cuarto

-Princesa-dijo Seiya viendo que ella no se encontraba del todo bien-Disculpe por... -no lo dejo terminar

-No te disculpes-dijo sentandose cerca de él-¿Quiero hablar contigo?-dijo viendo directo a sus ojos _"como te lo diré todo esto decirte que tienes un deber mas importante mas cuando lo que siento por ti es Amor"_ pensó

-¿Que cosa princesa?-dijo confuso ella se acerco a el

 _"Solo un beso quiero de ti Seiya"_ pensó mientras se acercaba a los labios del chico Seiya entendía lo que intentaba hacer al momento se abrió haciendo que ella se separará

-Kikkyu ven-dijo Galaxia con autoridad la princesa resoplo molesta sonriendole

Mientras tanto en otro cuarto dos jóvenes se encontraban hablando

-No lo puedo creer todavia-dijo Taiki mirando sus manos

-Tranquilo nosotros no tuvimos la culpa de que ellos se llevaron el cetro-dijo Yaten colocando su mano en su hombro

-No si la tenemos-dijo frunciendo el ceño-Lo que sucede es que no puedo creer que la princesa ni una sola vez no lo menciono-expreso

-Si entiendo eso pero aunque lo supieramos no hubiera cambiado nada-dijo el joven de ojos verdes

-Claro que cambiara las cosas hubiéramos entrenado aún más fuerte-dijo parándose del lugar su hermano negó

-No pudimos hacer nada no te atormentes pensando en lo que pudo pasar porque lo único que tienes es lo que sucedió-dijo saliendo del cuarto

-Solo espero que este error no sea tan grande a quien engaño-dijo riéndose-Si lo que quiero es que Las Guardianas y la princesa lunar estén bien y claro la Tierra también-dijo con una sonrisa viendo al horizante

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Para comenzar disculpen las tardanza porque lo acepto esta vez si me tarde pero disculpen pero aquí está este capitulo con mucho esmero toda sugerencia sera aceptada y recibida el siguiente intentare hace lo mas largo posible y actualizare mas rápido gracias por sus comentarios a todas que lo leen las quiero mucho besos

Adiós mis lindas lectoras

Ha se me olvidaban dejen reiwis


End file.
